


В пути//On my way

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell), Йарса (Bacca)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, fandom Magicpendell 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/%D0%99%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B0
Summary: Возвращение с охоты на шерсть псового дракона//Return from the Hunt for Hound Dragon Furdrawn in May-June 2020
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	В пути//On my way

**Author's Note:**

> по крысосказке//by the rat tale

##  [Йарса](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/qhI1XCG.jpg)


End file.
